Rip Van Skyfire
by SUPERNICH
Summary: G1, A twist on a classic American Short Story. Facing the troubles of his life, Skyfire along with his lab partner, Starscream, travel to a distant planet,what we call Earth.  There Skyfire realizes that his recharge has lasted over 4 million years!


_Author's Notes: Hello There! _

_In one of my english classes, we covered American Romanticism. One of the Authors was Washington Irving who wrote the story Rip Van Winkle: A Romanticist story about a man constantly troubled by his wife, who escapes into nature. There he meets Dutch men, gets drunk, and falls asleep for about 100 years (or I think it is anyway). When he wakes he discovers a new government and that a war has passed. I'm not the best at summarizing stories, but it is a really good one I think. _

_After reading this, I thought: Skyfire. I probably thought this for the fact he was out of the loop for over 4 million years and such. Anyway I just wanted to see what I could do mixing a classic American short story with Transformers. _

_A lot of the words are taken directly from Irving's story and of course Transformers isn't mine. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Whoever has made a voyage through the vastness of space must remember the city of Iacon. It is a branch of the great Cybertronian cities and seen away to the north of the now Autobot and Decepticon divide, swelling up to noble height and lording it over the surrounding cities. Every change of time, indeed every cycle of the day, produces some change in the magical hues and illumination of these majestic buildings, and they are regarded by all the good Autobots far and near. When the times are fair and citizens are settled, the buildings are clothed in blue and purple and print their bold outlines on the clear starry sky; but sometimes, when the rest of the landscape is facing trying times, they will gather a tint of gray about their top, which, in the last lights of the un-recharged will glow and light like a crown of glory.

On the outskirts of these glorious structures the voyager may have described the light flicker of light illuminating from a small town, whose metal roofs gleam among the others, just where the blue tints of the giant city of Iacon melt away into the fresh silvers of the nearer landscape. It is a little city of great antiquity, having been built by some of the early time of times of the province, just about the beginning of the government of the first good Prime, (may he rest in peace) and there were some of the structures of the original residents standing within a few years; built of old alloys forged by the famed architectures of their time.

In that same village, and in one of these very buildings (which to tell the precise truth was sadly timeworn and rusted) there lived many years since, while the grand Iacon was still a new creation of Autobots, a simple good-natured scientist of the name of Skyfire. He was a descendant of the great scientists and warriors of Cybertron, who so gallantly in the chivalrous days of Sentinel Prime, and accomplished to wipe out the virus and uprisings that took so many good citizens and soldiers of their day. He inherited, however, but little of their warrior instinct. I have observed that he was a simple good-natured bot; he was moreover a kind neighbor, and an obedient, henpecked bond mate. Indeed to the latter circumstance might be owing that meekness of spirit which gained him such universal popularity; for those mechs are most apt to be obsequious and conciliating abroad, who are unto the discipline of aggressive femmes at home. Their tempers doubtless are pliant and malleable in the fiery furnace of domestic tribulation, and a curtain lecture is worth all the speeches in the world for teaching the virtues of patience and long-suffering. A termagant bond mate may therefore in some respects be considered a tolerable blessing- and if so, Skyfire was thrice blessed.

Certain it is that he was a great favorite among all the good femmes of the village, who as usual with the amiable sex, took his part in all squabbles, and never failed, whenever they talked those matters over in their gossippings to lay all the blame on the one bonded to Skyfire. The young sparklings of the city too would shout with joy whenever he approached. He assisted at their games, made their playthings, taught some how to fly, and told them long stories.

The great error in Skyfire's composition was an insuperable inability to distinguish the length of time in his work. He would travel to the great city of Iacon and meet his co-worker in the labs. They would map out their great travel to different galaxies. When they returned from these galaxies, they would spend the time comparable to the planet Earth's days on their various discoveries. On the way back to his home, the femmes of his city would employ him to run their errands and to do such little odd jobs for them, especially use his massive size to shuttle others and packages around. However with all his time devoted to science, his family, and his city, his property seemed to wear more with each passing lab run. His work was his passion but did not pay well at all. Skyfire however was one of those happy mortal of foolish, well-oiled dispositions, who take the world easy and would rather enrich and further learning than make a great living. He would have researched life away in perfect contentment, but his bond mate kept continually dinning his audios about his seemingly counterproductive lifestyle and the ruin he was bringing on her. All through the day, her vocalizer was incessantly going, and everything he said or did was sure to produce a torrent of eloquence. Skyfire had but one way of replying to all lecture of the kind, and that by frequent use had grown into a habit. He shrugged his shoulder, shook his head, cast up his optic, but said nothing. This, however always provoked a fresh volley from his bonded, so that he was fain to draw off his forces and take to the outside of his home- the only side which in truth belongs to a henpecked mech.

Skyfire's sole friend was his co-worker and partner; Starscream who was as much henpecked as his friend, for Skyfire's bonded regarded them as companions of idleness, and even looked upon Starscream with an evil optic. Starscream was a proud mech who kept his head and energy held high. The moment Starscream entered Skyfire's home, his wings drooped and he sneaked about with a gallows air, casting many a sidelong glance at Skyfire's bonded.

Times grew worse and worse with Skyfire as the times of bonding rolled on; a tart temper never mellows with age.

Poor Skyfire was at last reduced almost to despair; and his only alternative was to escape from the labor of the city and the clamor of his bonded, was to go to the Iacon labs. There the partners of Skyfire and Starscream planned to travel to a distant galaxy and a new planet that hadn't been explored. Off they headed, Skyfire trying to forget the lamentable position of his Cybertronian home. However out in the vastness of space the two would forget the hard times that their planet had given them and delighted in the possibilities of new discoveries. As they came up to the planet, they noticed its distinguished blue color and swirl of white and green. An excitement of an alien feel surged through Skyfire's systems. They decided to land on the northern tip of the planet and get readings from all different sectors of the planet. Upon touchdown, the two friends noticed the cold substance and began their work immediately.

A few Earth hours passed by and the two were ready to move to a new area of the planet. It was large in size yet not as massive as their home. Starscream took to the sky, as energetic as ever. As Skyfire was preparing to follow suit, he noticed a shimmer of metal out of the corner of his optics. He turned quickly. In front of his optics was something that surprised him: A Cybertronian. This one was short and square-built, a minibot. He bore on his shoulder a stout cube that seemed full of energon and made signs for Skyfire to approach and assist him with the load. Though rather shy and distrustful of this new acquaintance Skyfire complied with his usual personality, and mutually relieving each other they made their way to a large cave made of the material they were treading on. Skyfire was assured that Starscream would notice his absence and come join them shortly. They entered the cave and came upon even more minibots. There in the cave, they drank their fill of high grade energon, sang joyous songs, and played the games familiar to them from their home. Soon he found himself over-engergized from the overpowering energon. Skyfire could feel the blanket of recharge coming upon him. He found a comfortable position, felt his head gradually descend and he fell into a deep recharge. Neither him nor the smaller minibots could be awoken from their recharge, even when the cave of ice and snow began to collapse and entomb them, frozen, in their recharge.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well most of us know the story of Skyfire. However you may have noticed I didn't have him crash and he's unhappily bonded...Just some liberties I wanted to take to make both sides of the story flow. _

_ ...if some of the words confuse any of you, look them up because it's what I had to do. _

_Tell Me What you Think. _


End file.
